Jeremiah Eugene Kaiba
by journey maker
Summary: Seto and Joey are raising their son. Possibly more children later
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Today is our third anniversary and Joey and I are going to pick up our son. We adopted a baby boy from the same Orphanage that Mokuba and I grew up in. Our son is three weeks old and I don't know a thing about taking care of a baby. It's a good thing that Joey does. When we got home all the staff was there to welcome little Jeremiah Eugene Kaiba home.

The first thing that I had to learn was how to change my son, and that was a sight to see. Joey talked me through it and by the time I got his diaper off I thought that this wasn't so hard, then the little stinker pissed in my face and I learned real fast that you don't leave a little boy uncovered for very long.

Joey laughed so damn hard that he had tears running down his face and after the initial shock of being pissed on wore off well I started laughing too. Jeremiah is a healthy little boy with a good set of pipes, boy can he scream when he's hungry. The next thing I had to learn to do was to feed him and burp him.

The feeding was kind of easy, but when I put him over my shoulder to burp him, he decided to spit up and oh god, did it stink. I nearly joined him. Not only was Joey laughing, so you Mokuba.

Joey is so damn good about getting up all hours of the night just to keep our son fed or diapered. One time I heard Jeremiah crying and when I got up to see what the problem was, I had to smile. There sat Joey in the rocking chair feeding our son and singing some song to him. I wished that I had a camera then to take pictures of them.

Jeremiah went through all the childhood things from colds to ear infections and I fell apart, but Joey was the rock in our marriage. When Jeremiah gets sick I panic but Joey just does what needs to be done. Hell, even Mokuba is better with Jeremiah when he sick.

The other day Joey asked if we could adopt another baby? I almost fell out of bed. "Another baby? Hell I can't take care of our son let alone another one." I told Joey. He only laughed and said "you're doing great with him.

One time Jeremiah was running a temperature and I nearly fell apart. I started yelling that we need to get him to the hospital, but Joey just stepped in and saved the day again.

One day I came home from the Office early and found Roland playing with Jeremiah. I stood there and laughed my head off when our son decided to spit up all over the front of Roland's shirt. I expected Roland to throw the baby down, but he just reached for something to wipe it off and continued to play with Jeremiah.

I've read all the books on babies and Joey just laughs. "You can't learn how to take care of a baby from those books. Every baby is different."

Today Jeremiah is going to be two years old and I've decided to surprise Joey, I told him that if he still wanted to we could adopt another baby. Joey nearly leaped on me, he was crying and that caused Jeremiah to start crying too it was one crazy sight.

We're having a Birthday Party for Jeremiah and we've invited all our friends and their children. This is going to be a regular three ring circus..

Please R&R.

Chapter Two Coming Up. The Birthday Party...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

I have hired a Company to come and decorate the back yard for Jeremiah's Birthday Party and it is going to be really cute.

Everyone we invited has let us know that they will be there. Joey is so excited and he can hardly wait to see Jeremiah with he other kids and how the react with each other.

As he said "with us bringing another child into the house he wants to see how Jeremiah is with others his own age so we will know that he'll be alright with his new sister."

"Sister? I say to Joey, I thought we'd adopt another boy. Joey only smiles at me and he goes and gets Jeremiah ready for his party.

Yami, Yugi and their little girl arrives and she's a little doll her name is Patricia Lynn, she is only one year old.

Then there is Bakura and Ryou's two little boys, they are fraternal twins their names are Abdul Samuel and Ayman Jacob, their boys are three.

Then Marik and Malik and their little boy who is as much of a psycho as his parents Nasir Omar, he is two.

Then Tristan and Tea and their little girl and she is dressed like Princess her name is Lily Marie, she is one and a half.

Valon and Mai arrive with their son his name is Robert Michael, he is three.

Raphael and Duke arrive with their little girl and she's dressed like a biker babe he name is Melissa Sue , she is three.

Leon and Serenity finally got here and they have their son and his name is Jeffery James, he is six months old.

Then there is Mokie and Rebecca and she's pregnant with their first and boy is she in a really bad mood. Mokie says it's from being pregnant and I'm damn glad that we adopted because I don't think that I could of handled any of Joey's mood swings.

Marie our Chef has offered to cater the entire Party and because she's such a good cook and has a way with little ones we accepted her offer. Roland is in charge of making sure that everything goes off without a hitch.

Joey thought that maybe the little ones would like to ride on some ponies and it was a big success. Then we had trouble with sone of the children not wanting to share the toys in the play area. Little Abdul had a truck and Tea's little girl wanted it and she smacked Abdul in the head with a block and he started screaming. Ryou ran over to see what the problem was and he had to hide the smile on his face.

Ryou said "if you want a truck go get another one and play nice."

Tea told her daughter "that was naughty and for her to be nice or she'd go in time out."

After that they all played good together. Then it was time to eat and that was another adventure all together.

After eating and cleaning up the little ones, Marie brought out the Birthday Cake. We had little cupcakes for all the little ones and by the time they were through it was time to for the clean up brigade. Finally it was time for the presents and again Joey came to the rescue. He had gotten each little one a present so that they would feel left out and all the parents couldn't thank him enough.

All in all the Party was an success and when the little ones were taking their naps we adults got to talk. We all had stories about each of our children and the things that they did that we all thought were so cute. It was then the Joey and I told all our friends that we were going to adopt a baby girl.

Mai stood up and said "congradulations and good luck."

I asked her "what she meant" and she said "little girls are a lot different then little boys." Then I knew what she was talking about and I turned beet red. That caused everyone to burst out laughing and I finally joined in. It was getting late and all the little ones were waking up and it was time for everyone to go home, but Joey made them all promise that we'd keep in touch and let each other know all about our children.

That evening after we put Jeremiah down to sleep, I went and sat beside Joey and I asked "are you sure about adopting a baby girl?"

Joey smiled and kissed me and said "yes I'm sure, besides it will be nice to have one of each won't it?" I had to admit that I was liking the idea of having a son and soon a daughter, but we didn't know what we were getting ourselves into until after we brought her home...

Please R&R.

Chapter Three Coming Up.. Jeremiah doesn't like his sister..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Today Joey and I are going to get our baby daughter and bring her home. Mokie and Rebecca are taking care of Jeremiah while we are gone. My biggest concern is how is he going to take having another little one in our home.

What we didn't know is that Mokie had been talking to Jeremiah about having a baby sister, and how he reacted to the news. Jeremiah has never been a typical two year old, you know throwing the tantrums that you hear a two year old doing. Both Joey and I are strict with not giving him everything that he sees but he does get things every now and then, but he is not spoiled.

So now we are on our way back home with our sleeping angel in her carrier and Joey smiling from ear to ear. As we get home and I help Joey out of the car and we go inside, Jeremiah came running towards his mommy as he calls Joey, and when he noticed that Joey was holding something he stopped and pointed up and Joey stooped down and showed Jeremiah his new little sister and all Jeremiah did was yell "NO!" and runs back to Uncle Mokuba.

I helped Joey up and went to talk to our son. I picked up Jeremiah and he looked at me and said "NO!" and I thought that we were in for a lot of trouble, but not Joey. He handed our daughter whom we named Skyler Rose to me and he sat down and picked up Jeremiah and started to explain why there was someone else in the home.

"That is your little sister and her name is Skyler Rose" Joey said to our son. Jeremiah started to say no again and Joey smiled at him and whispered "we still love you because you are our little boy, but we have enough love to give to your new sister." Jeremiah sat there looking at me as I held our daughter and then he said "love me?"

Joey smiled and said "yes, we love you" and then he kissed him. Jeremiah got up and walked over to where I was standing and he said "love me?" I smiled down at the one that stole my heart and I said "I love you so much." Then he pointed to Skyler Rose and he said "me love too." With that we knew that he was going to try to get along with his sister.

One afternoon while I was changing Skyler Rose, Jeremiah came into the room and said "me do?" I smiled down at him and I said "maybe next time" and he hugged my leg and then he walked out of the room. I'm a very blessed man, I have the love of my life and now we have two very precious and beautiful children. What else could I ever want?

Skyler is now trying to crawl and it's so funny to see Jeremiah trying to show her how to do it and we laugh when he gets so frustrated that he just goes off to play with his toys. Joey looks at me and I put my arm around him give him a kiss. He whispered "he's growing up so fast" and there is a tear in his eyes. Skyler then lets out a squeal and we look and she's done it, she's crawling and we both have to wipe away a tear, because we realize that both our babies are growing up.

Rebecca is now in her sixth month and she is having a hard time getting around so they are staying with us so that someone is always near in case she need anything. Jeremiah loves his Aunt Becca as he calls her and he is always near her. Rebecca loves having both our little ones around. She likes to read to Jeremiah and she makes funny noises and he laughs when she does.

Jeremiah finally got to help Mommy change Skyler and when Joey opened the diaper and he smelled what was inside he ran from the room yelling "NO!" Joey nearly fell of the couch laughing. "Your brother thinks you stink" he said to Skyler and she just squealed and tried to get away before he got a new diaper on her. She's a handful at times always squirming to get away or down so that she can crawl.

Today is her First Birthday and we're having a big party for her and all our friends and their children are coming. We learned from the first party what to expect and we thought we had everything covered, but we found out we didn't and another calamity ensued.

Please R&R.

Chapter Four Coming Up. What happens at this Party?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Joey was inside the Manor getting Skyler ready, while I was outside with our friends and they children and Jeremiah was having fun playing with the other kids, then everything changed when he noticed that his Mommy was letting other people get near his sister and he came running over and he yelled "my sister!" Jeremiah is now three and we didn't realize that he had become very protective of his little sister till that happened.

Everyone stopped talking and sat there and then one by one they all started laughing and saying "how cute he is trying to protect his sister."

Joey then said "Jeremiah you need to be good or you will have to go inside for time out and not get to play.!"

Jeremiah stood there with his hands on his little hips and stared at Joey and then he changed his stance and blinked and went back to playing with the others.

Everyone thought that Skyler was just so precious and all Skyler wanted to do was to get down and see what her brother was doing.

She started squirming till Joey finally put her down and she crawled over to where the others were and she let out a squeal and Jeremiah smiled and went over and gave her his truck to play with. The look of pure love came over Seto's face as he looked at his son with his sister.

I knew from that day on if Skyler ever needed anything all she would have to do is to go to Jeremiah and if he could get it done he would ask one of us.

The Party went on without a hitch and everyone had a great time. As with Jeremiah's Party, Joey had gifts for all the kids and when Skyler opened hers no one felt left out. Ryou told Joey that when he started that it made such an impact on all the adults that when they had Parties for their kids they made sure that all the children at the party had a small gift too.

When the Party ended and everyone went home Seto took Jeremiah and they went for a walk so he could talk to their son about what happened today.

We went to the Park and as we sat on the swings, I asked Jeremiah "why did he get so upset when the adults wanted to hold his sister?"

Jeremiah looked at his daddy and he said "no hurt her."

"Son no one was going to hurt Skyler." Seto told him.

"Daddy me sorry, you no mad at me?" Jeremiah asked his father.

Seto's eyes filled with tears and he picked his son up and held him close and whispered "son I love you and will never be mad at you if you try to protect your sister." And then Seto kissed his son and said "want to go home and have some cake and ice cream with Mommy and Skyler?"

Jeremiah's face lit up and he wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and squeezed and he said "let's go home, daddy."

Please R&R.

Chapter Five Coming Up... Skyler gets really sick.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Two weeks after the party, Skyler started getting cranky and she was running a low grade temperature and Joey took her to the Pediatrician and he said "that she was probably cutting a tooth because he couldn't find anything else wrong. He told Joey to take her home and give her some baby Tylenol and if her temperature gets any higher to bring her back."

That evening after the little ones were in bed and asleep, Joey and I tried to have some romantic time. We were in kind of a compromising position when all of a sudden Jeremiah came screaming mommy and daddy and banging on our door. We knew that something really bad had happened and so we carefully got up and went to find out what was wrong.

"Sky is sick" was all that Jeremiah could say through his tears. I picked him up and followed Joey to her room and there we found that her temperature had risen and she was almost into seizures. I frantically called Roland and asked "him to please have the car ready and told him why."

Roland drove us to the Emergency Room and got there in record time. Joey carried Skyler in while I had Jeremiah with me. The Nurse took one look at our daughter and yelled for a Doctor. It just so happened that our Pediatrician was on call that night and he took her into an examination room and there he discovered that she had the onset of Bronchial Phenomena.

Roland took Jeremiah so I could go and find out what was wrong and when the Doctor told me I nearly fell apart. He had her admitted into Pediatrics and she was put onto a breathing machine that not only breathed for her, but would administer medicine that would help to alleviate the phenomena(_there really is such a machine that they use on children)_. She was one really sick baby and Joey sat there holding her little hand and he would look at me as if to say, make her better please.

I whispered that I had to go talk to Roland and let him know what was going on. As I left the room I stopped and bowed my head and I prayed "Dear God, it's me again. You helped my brother get he almost died now my baby girl needs your help. Please make her better because if we lose her we will lose a part of our hearts. Amen. Seto then went to tell Roland what was wrong. Jeremiah had fallen asleep in Roland's arms and when I told him about little Skyler he began to cry. I sat there and told him that she was going to be fine and I hoped and prayed that I was right.

I stayed a while longer and then Joey suggested that I take Jeremiah and go home, that he would stay there with Skyler. I kissed and hugged my love and together we prayed that our little girl would be alright and come home soon.

It was a long and hard fight, but in the end Skyler was the victor and she opened her eyes and smiled at her mommy. Joey started crying and called Seto and told him the great news. Seto started crying and that caused Jeremiah to cry and soon both of them were a mess. Seto told Joey that as soon as he could he would get there.

Seto then told Jeremiah that his sister was getting better and that's why daddy was crying because he was so happy. Jeremiah wiped the tears from Seto's face and he then said to his daddy "me know she better, Jesus told me last night."

Seto then held his little man and he looked up to heaven and he said "thank you God for bringing her home to us." Roland and Marie came into the room and seeing both Seto and Jeremiah crying and laughing at the same time they knew that the little Skyler was coming home.

One week later, Skyler Rose came home from the hospital and everyone there at the Manor celebrated. Especially her mommy and daddy. Her brother even gave her his favorite plushy and she smiled and said "thank you."

Please R&R.

Chapter Six Coming Up.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Skyler was back to being a healthy happy little girl. She finally learned how to walk and soon she was running with her brother all over the place.

They were both getting older and soon it was time for Jeremiah to start going to Kindergarten and he was excited and scared at the same time.

His first day of school, Marie and Roland watched Skyler so that both Joey and Seto could take Jeremiah to school. It was harder on both Joey and Seto leaving their son at school then it was for Jeremiah.

He was having so much fun playing with the other kids that he forgot that his parents were still there.

As they drove home Joey was still a little misty eyed and he looked at his love and said "their growing up so fast and soon they will be going to College and then they will go away and not need me anymore."

Seto tried not to laugh at Joey but he was thinking the same thing and it did bother him too.

When they got home Skyler was playing school with Marie and Roland and both Joey and Seto had to stop from laughing out loud and they watched Skyler pretend to be the teacher.

Soon it would be time to take her to school and Joey didn't know if he would be strong enough to not have his two babies with him all the time.

As the years passed and the kids got older, they both were very good in school and loved learning different things.

Seto and Joey couldn't me more proud of them because they knew that their kids were going to alright.

When it was time for Jeremiah to graduate from High School it was time to bring lots of tissues because not only would Seto, Joey and Skyler be crying so would Roland and Marie.

It's been several years since both Jeremiah and Skyler graduated from both High School and now they were graduating from College.

Skyler was so gifted that she was passed three times because she was more advance then the other children at her age and she was now also graduating from College.

As Seto, Joey, Roland and Marie sat in the audience and listened to the names being called for the students to go get their diploma's, Seto and Joey both thought back to the days when they first brought home the two bundles of joy and all the adventures they went through raising their son and daughter and they cried tears of happiness.

Jeremiah is now an Corporate Attorney and Skyler is a Pediatrician. They still live in Domino but they both have families of their own now.

Joey and Seto still live in the Manor but now it is filled with foster children who needed a home and lots of love. Roland and Marie still are there and they are loving having children running through the house. As long as there is love to give then there will always be a child who will get the attention that they need.

Skyler and Jeremiah are proud of their mother and father and what they are doing by giving children who have no one a home filled with love.

Jeremiah married a beautiful young woman and they have three kids and Skyler is a single mother of two twin girls that she adopted.

So now not only are Seto and Joey still parents of lots of children they are grandparents too.

They are a very blessed couple who has lots of love to give to every child that are in their lives.

THE END…..

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222 and TheFemalePharaoh and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
